Un dîner presque parfait chez les alliés !
by Anakin-san
Summary: Vous connaissez l'émission ? Cinq candidats s'invitent à tour de rôle, mais cette fois-ci, nous avons rendez-vous chez les alliés !
1. Chapter 1

**Une dîner presque parfait chez les Alliés !**

**Introduction**

Cette semaine, l'émission « un dîner presque parfait » vous présentera une version inédite !. En effet, ce n'est pas dans une région de France, comme à son habitude, que sera tournée l'émission mais dans divers recoins du monde !

Lundi, nous vous feront découvrir la cuisinée délicate en bouche et raffinée de France, à Paris ! Ensuite nous irons à Londres, chez Angleterre pour gouter à la... cuisine... euh... particulière de notre rosbif préféré ( soyez sans inquiétude, l'équipe de tournage se tiendra prête à intervenir en cas d'empoisonnement imprévu et sera équipé de masques à oxygène prévus à cet effet. Devant l'urgence de la situation, l'État a même accepté de mettre à notre disposition une ambulance et les pompiers seront prêts à intervenir en cas d'éventuels besoins ! ) Mercredi, direction l'Asie, au pays du soleil couchant où notre cher Chine émerveillera, je l'espère, nos papilles à l'aide de met traditionnel se transmettant de génération en génération. Jeudi, malgré le froid polaire de son pays, Russie nous préparera des plats typiquement soviétique dont il a le secret ! ( Là non plus ne vous inquiétez pas chers téléspectateurs, en cas de tentatives de meurtres à l'égard de notre cher Alfred, chaque plat sera méticuleusement observé au microscope afin de pouvoir déceler des traces quelques de poison, même si notre très cher Russe est très, très fort quand il s'agit de tuer quelqu'un, aussi nous écarterons de lui tout ce qui peut ressemblez de près où de loin à un robinet... )

Enfin, vendredi...euh... nous serons accueillis chez ( suspense) Amérique ! En espérant qu'il nous fera découvrir autre chose que des hamburgers et du coca...

Je souhaite à tout nos participants une excellente semaine ! Amusez-vous bien ! Et n'oubliez pas, après chaque repas les participants noteront leur hôte avec des notes pouvant aller de zéro à dix ! A l'issu du concours, le gagnant sera déterminé selon la moyenne qu'il aura obtenu tout au long de la semaine et recevra un chèque de mille euros ! ( Bien sur, selon le gagnant, l'équivalent sera transformé en dollars, en livre sterling...etc. )


	2. Lundi  Bienvenue à Paris !

Lundi – Bienvenue à Paris !

- Bonjour à tous !

Nous somme lundi. Je me trouve actuellement à Paris chez France. Nous allons immédiatement aller frapper à la porte et entamer une courte présentation.

*Frappe à la porte*

- J'arrive !

* me tourne vers la caméra en souriant bêtement*

- Nous allons enfin savoir le menu préparé par notre cher Francis ! Que va-t-il nous concocter de bon ?

* Ouvre la porte en souriant bêtement*

- Bonjour a tous ! Nous salua chaleureusement le Français.

- Bonjour France ! Alors ? Êtes-vous prêt à entamer cette journée qui s'annonce très mouvementé ?

- Ho, vous savez... J'ai l'habitude des journées où je dois cuisiner du matin au soir !

* Nous tournant vers la caméra en souriant bêtement*

- Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Je suis tout de même en face d'un des plus grand cuisinier du Monde ! Le meilleur peut être ! Ha ha ha !

Sans plus attendre le blond nous fit pénétrer dans sa grande demeure aux allures de château du dix-septième siècle. Nous traversons le corridor avant d'atteindre la salle à manger. Une grande et belle pièce, très spacieuse.

- Voilà ! C'est ici que je recevrais mes convives ce soir... J'espère les régaler !

C'est ça ! ce blondinet savait pertinemment qu'il avait toutes ses chances de remporter le concours surtout avec des adversaires comme Angleterre ! Il jouait les modestes c'est tout ! Bien sûr, ça, je le gardais pour moi, n'ayant pas tellement envie de passer sous la guillotine...

- Ha ! Ca devient intéressant ! Et avec quoi penses-tu les régaler ?

Menu de France:

_Spécial Franc-comtois._

_Apéritif_

_Cocktail grand-bleu accompagné de ses bouchées._

_Entrée_

_Salade folle de Hermite._

_Plat_

_Volaille aux morilles infusée à l'or du Jura sur son lit de légumes gratinés._

_Dessert_

_Cœur coulant au chocolat sur sa rosée du matin. _

- Un menu purement romantique de la part de notre grand romantique ! Commentais-je, intelligemment.

- N'est ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

*sous le charme et les yeux en cœur*

- Grandiose ! Magnifique ! Le charme masculin à l'état brute !

- N'est ce pas ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- Oups ! Déjà si tard ! Je dois me dépêcher d'aller faire mes courses ! A tout à l'heure !

Bonsoir à tous cher téléspéctateuuurs ! Merci d'avoir choisi un dîner presque parfait pour occuper votre soirée ! Ce soir, je vous promets un dîner romantique et riche en émotion comme vous les aimer. Je me trouve actuellement chez France ! Il vient de terminer son repas et les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

Le Français était vêtu d'une chemise noire entrouverte qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban de la même couleur. Il attendait, décontracté, accoudé à une chaise et buvait un verre de vin. Son repas était prêt depuis une heure.

La sonnerie retentit. France se précipita à la porte. Derrière, Angleterre se tenait, bien droit, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être là.

Même pas un bonjour :

- Et c'est bien parce que les producteurs ne m'ont pas autorisé à sécher ton dîner !

- Bonjour ! Lui lançait France, de bien meilleur humeur que son ennemi de toujours.

- Je m'étais juré d'être agréable toute la soirée mais quand j'ai vu ta face m'ouvrir la porte, ma bonne humeur s'est envolée d'un coup ! Étrange, non ?

Les sarcasmes de l'Anglais ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre et ça l'énervait. Le cuisinier le débarrassa de sa veste et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Arthur n'avait pas emmené de cadeau. Aucuns soucis. En voulant être désagréable avec Francis, il était juste en train de donner une mauvaise image de l'Angleterre, c'est à dire une image d'anglais impolis, moqueur et sarcastique. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Francis se précipita. Derrière la porte, Amérique le regardait en souriant.

- Hey !

- Bienvenue Alfred ! Entre, je t'en prie.

- Mmmh.. Ca sent bon ! Tiens, je t'ai emmené ça !

Il lui tendit une bouteille de coca.

- Merci, mais..

- C'est juste des fois que ce que tu nous serves à boire quelque chose qui ne nous plaise pas ! HA HA HA !

Et il partit dans un fou rire à la Alfredienne. Amérique rejoignit l'Anglais dans le salon et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Hey, Igirisu !

- _Hello_, América-kun.

A la venue de l'Américain dans la pièce, Angleterre se détendait un peu. Les deux minutes qu'il avait passé seul dans le salon de France avait été insoutenable. Mais il savait qu'à la première frustration il détesterait à nouveau le «Héros».

On frappa à la porte. Francis sortit du salon et accueilli comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était le Russe et le Chinois qui s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin.

- Bonjour France, merci de nous accueillir, le salua Chine en se pencha en avant.

Russie s'avança et tendit au Français un robinet.

- J'en au beaucoup trop chez moi, je me suis dit que ca pourrait te faire plaisir, lui dit-il en souriant. Une aura inquiétante s'envola derrière lui.

- Humm... et bien merci beaucoup Russie !

Ils passèrent tous dans le salon. Amérique fut contrarié de voir Ivan mais ne laissa rien paraître. France retourna en cuisine ce qui laissa à ses convives l'occasion d'admirer sa jolie table. Le verre était transparent et il y avait quelques roses pour rééquilibrer l'ensemble.

Après l'apéritif, il était temps de passer à l'animation de France. Et celui-ci avait choisit la sienne spécialement pour embêter son voisin d'outre manche. Elle est très courante en France me direz-vous mais le fait que les autres pays ne la connaissent pas la rendrait exceptionnel. Et puis, cela permettrais au français d'en apprendre plus sur l'anglais. J'ai nommé le culte, le génial, et le surprenant : «action ou vérité» ! A la fin de l'explication du jeu, le français s'amusa à «contempler» le visage horrifié du british.

- Rassure-moi, France, c'est une plaisanterie, _isn't it_ ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Angleterre.

Le français affichait un rictus abominable.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, dit Chine pour améliorer l'ambiance.

- Tous à fait, lança Russie en toisant Amérique du regard.

- Yosh ! Alors c'est partit, je commence ! Hurla l'américain. Russie, (tiens dont...) action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Entreprenant, hein ? Très bien ! _So_, tu dois...

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil curieux de tous les côtés.

- Je veux que tu...

Il afficha un sourire encore plus pervers que celui de France en temps normal.

- ...embrasse le britannique à ma droite, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup alors ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème !

Angleterre resta figé à la demande de son ancienne colonie. Il ne le réprimanda même pas. Il s'était transformé en statut de verre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la table basse du salon. La soirée était une véritable catastrophe. Et on en était qu'à l'apéritif...

Quand à ses joues rouges, elle reprenait les même teintes que les roses.

- Pas de problème, annonça Russie toujours aussi impassible et souriant.

Il se leva, et alla poser ses lèvres sur la joue du britannique.

- Ca y est, il l'a fait, murmura France. Je pensais que tu resterais inconnue à cette expérience toute ta vie, mon petit puceau ! Cria-t-il en serrent le british dans ses bras. Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Il pleurait presque de joie. Quand à Amérique, il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir mal formuler sa requête. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas à cet endroit qu'il aurait voulu que le russe embrasse l'anglais. Tant pis, il se rattraperait au prochain tour. Chine secouait Angleterre, pour le réveiller.

- Bien, c'est à mon tour, à présent ! s'écria Francis. Angleterre, (re-tiens dont...) Action ou vérité ?

Le british qui venait juste de reprendre conscience murmura d'une voix qui en disait long sur son traumatisme :

- Vérité...

- Très bien... Est-ce que tu as déjà fantasmer sur moi ?

Décidément, cette soirée était la pire qu'il n'avait jamais vécue jusqu'ici. Comment lui avouer une chose pareille ? Bien sûr, qu'il avait déjà fantasmer sur lui mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui dire ça. Il se serait moquer de lui, au pire... et sa réputation aurait changé du tout au tout : «Angleterre est pervers, il a des vues sur France !» Hors de question de subir un affront pareil et d'être la cause de rumeurs humiliantes.

- Jamais.

Pendant que France fit la moue Chine prit la parole.

- A moi, maintenant ! Amérique, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

L'américain, en faisant ce choix, ne voulait pas se laisser concurrencer par le russe. Il aurait garder ça pour lui jusqu'au prochain meeting où il l'aurait traiter de faible, ou de lâche. Et ça, il n'en était pas question, sa réputation de «héros» était en jeu !

- Soit. Tu dois boire 10 litres de vodka !

- La chance ! Soupira Russie.

- Moi je veux bien mais à part du vin, on ne trouvera pas grand chose chez France...

C'était sans compter sur Ivan qui sortit d'on ne sait où une énorme bouteille du précieux liquide.

- J'ai toujours au minimum dix litres sur moi, dit-il en caressant sa bouteille avec amour.

- Moi aussi j'aime boire, pensa France. Mais de là à regarder mes bouteilles de vin avec un air de psychopathe pareil...

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Angleterre. Tu ne voudrais pas te dégonfler j'espère...

- Bien sûr que non ! Amène l'alcool !

- Et les femmes ! Lança le français.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, stupéfaits.

- Oups, désolé, reflex stupide de ma part !

- On est pas à une de tes soirées mondaines, là, alors calme un peu tes spasmes, le réprimanda Arthur.

- Oui, oui...

- Vas-y, Amérique ! Lui lança Chine.

Alfred s'empara du gros pichet de vodka et commença à laisser glisser le liquide dans sa gorge.

Une minute par litre.

Les tik-tak de l'horloge nerveux.

Les bruits des gorgées.

Le visage de l'américain qui passait du rouge, au jaune, au vert, puis au bleu. A la fin, on pouvait presque voir le mur à travers lui. Il était transparent. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.

- Je me sens pas très, très bien, dit-il finalement avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol.

Angleterre et Chine explosèrent de rire et Russie récupéra la bouteille vide.

- Quelle mauviette, il ne te méritait vraiment pas...

- Mais quel psychopathe... pensa France qui avait observer la scène en réchauffant l'entrée.

- C'est prêt, vous pouvez venir ! Dit-il simplement.

Chine et France aidèrent l'Américain à se redresser pour l'assoir sur une chaise. L'anglais et le Russe prirent place, de même. Francis retourna en cuisine.

- Ca va ? Demanda Chine à Amérique.

- Au.. au boil !

- _Great_ ! Il est complétement bourré et on a même pas commencé l'entrée ! s'exaspéra le britannique. Ca promet ! Vraiment !

- Mais non, ne le gronde pas, le défendit Chine. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du lui demander de faire ça tout à l'heure, c'est ma faute...

- De quoi je me mêle, le chintok' ?

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on voit comment les concurrences comme ( dans ce cas présent ) la guerre de l'opium font des ravages entre pays. Chine et Angleterre n'avait pas l'air de s'être vraiment réconcilier depuis...

Russie admirait les magnifiques ondes négatives qui émanaient des deux pays avec admiration. Quelles belles couleur ! Du rouge sang pour le rosbif et du noir obscur pour le niakwé ! Quelle idée aussi de laisser ces trois-là à la même table ! Le Russe était tout de même content de pouvoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autres que ses proches. Les demandes d'alliance de Biélorussie avait quasiment triplé ce mois-ci, il n'était plus en sécurité chez lui. ( _Mais quelle famille de dingue !_ )

- C'est prêt !

Francis fit irruption dans la pièce, ses mains supportaient une lourde assiette recouverte d'une cloche en cristal.

- Mmmh... le _stupid frog_ a en plus de ses talents culinaires, une argenterie raffinée, il va falloir que je redouble de prudence... pensa l'Anglais.

France posa la lourd plat au centre de la table puis s'absenta à nouveau pour aller chercher le vin. Amérique débouchait sa bouteille de coca et les autres invités en profitèrent pour deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir sous la cloche en cristal.

- Surement du lapin, approuva Arthur tout en hochant la tête.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt du porc ? Demanda Chine, soucieux.

- Non, je pencherais plus pour une volaille, une dinde ou du canard... je ne sais pas trop... hésita Russie.

- Bien Russie ! Tu as presque trouvé ! Le félicita le blond tout en remplissant son verre du délicieux liquide rouge, si cher à ses yeux. C'est en fait une pintade, ajouta-il.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers le british.

- Décidément, ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas apparemment. Toi et la cuisine ça fait vraiment deux !

Tandis que l'Anglais cherchait ses mots, corrects, tranchants, non-contestables et qui vexerait le français une bonne fois pour toute, celui-ci entreprit de le servir à son tour.

Quand il arriva du côté d'Amérique, celui-ci en était déjà à son troisième verre de soda.

Il voulut se justifier.

- N'en dit pas plus...

- Wouahh..

Amérique avait réussie à vexer France sans le vouloir en refusant son vin. Francis était donc sensible à ce sujet. L'anglais notait ça dans un coin de sa tête.

France s'empara, à l'aide d'une serviette, le lourd couvercle posé sur le plat de pintade, avec une allure de conquérant.

- Ta-daa !

Les convives ( Amérique y compris.) restèrent bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Le plat était à la fois élégant, appétissant et curieux...

- _Shit_, le _stupid frog_ s'est encore surpassé sur ce coup-là ! Pesta Angleterre.

- C'est joliii.. complimenta l'Américain en se penchant plus en avant.

- En effet, je dois avouer que ton plat ne manque pas de charme ! Ajouta Chine.

- Ca à l'air bon ! Se contenta Russie.

«La première impression, c'est la première impression qui fait toute la différence !» écrivit l'Anglais dans son petit carnet en prenant bien soin de souligner «première impression».

Cinq minutes plus tard, la volaille était répartit dans les assiettes en part égale.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé à l'occidental ! S'écria Chine.

- C'est sûr que ça va te changer de tes plats trop ou pas assez épicé, le nargua Angleterre en avalant une première bouchée.

- Je voulais parler des baguettes, Angleterre...

Mais l'anglais ne put contester. Il était figé de stupeur.

- Angleterre, tout va bien ? Demanda Francis, inquiet.

-Gahh...

- Gahh ? Tu t'sens bien ?

- Gouiii...

- Il a craqué ou quoi ?

_- No, it's just... it's delicious !_

_- _Tu veux que je me mette à parler chinois ?

- Et moi russe ?

- C'est vrai, tu aimes ?

- Oui.. la viande est tendre, cuite à point et délicate en bouche, la cuisson est parfaite !

Ses gouts de la haute aristocratie anglaise reprenait le dessus. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement le met était fin et raffiné. Lui et ses faibles connaissances en cuisine était situé bien loin derrière...

Rien que de penser à ses propres plats, brulés, carbonisés, ou aux kilos de nourriture qu'il avait gâché pour faire un plat à peu près présentable, il avait honte.

De plus ça lui changeait de la gastronomie étrange et au-combien farfelu de son pays avec le fameux agneau à la menthe ou les pieds de porc à la confiture...

- Ouais, c'est de la viande, quoi... se contenta de dire Amérique, le coude sur la table et la tête reposant sur la main.

- Tiens toi bien, on est pas dans ton pays, ici !

Amérique toisa Angleterre du regard avant d'avaler une énième gorgée de cola.

- C'est vrai que c'est bon, ajouta Russie qui visiblement se régalait.

- J'apprécie également cette cuisine simple, aru.

- Simple ? Demanda le français en levant un sourcil.

- Je voulais dire... sans épices et arômes forts et compliqués comme dans mon pays.

- Ho,et bien je lève mon verre à la cuisine de ton pays que j'ai hâte de découvrir ! Santé !

- Ypa !

- Gānbēi!

- Cheers !

Le dîner de France se termina dans la même ambiance, c'est à dire la joie et la bonne humeur !

Mais qu'en est-il des notes ?

Angleterre : Juger France ? Très bien ! Ca va être rapide ! Attendez juste que je prenne les différentes notes... _Shit_ ! Elles sont tombés ! Les...

Russie : Vous me demandez de juger France sur les différents critères que sont l'ambiance, la cuisine et la décoration de table... mmmh... et bien pour ta table, je ne te mets que la moyenne _(cinq pour ce qui n'aurait pas suivit..._) En effet, elles étaient bien jolie, mais il manquait le petit côté «horreur» Quelques gouttes de sang ou un crâne humain aurait largement fait l'affaire !

Chine : J'ai passé une excellente soirée, ca m'a fait très plaisir de regouter à la cuisine française ! D'ailleurs, je te mets la note de huit ! C'était vraiment succulent !

Amérique : l'ambiance ? T'a quand même réussi à me bourrer avant l'entrée... mmmh... Ca, ça vaut bien un huit ! _(Imaginer la scène : Amérique tirant la note huit de son tas comme si c'était une carte pokémon !)_

Angleterre : C'est bon... je lai ai... Alors... pour la cuisine, je te mets un deux !

Excusez-nous chers téléspectateurs, nous devons interrompre notre programme pour cause de non-respect au règlement.

Angleterre : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Tous de suite, une court documentaire sur la langouste :

_Les langoustes fréquentent en général les fonds rocheux où elles peuvent trouver des abris. Elles de meuvent en marchant à l'aide de leur pattes mais peuvent aussi nager en se propulsant en arrière par de violentes contractions de l'abdomen, surtout en cas de fuite... _Ha ! On m'annonce que le problème est réglé, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le programme !

Angleterre : Bon.. pour la cuisine, je te mets la note de sept... maudit soit les régisseurs !

Chine : Pour la décoration de table, mhhh.. ces jolies roses et ce verre en cristal vaut bien la note de huit !

Amérique : pour la cuisine.. euh... je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment gouté... c'était bon, quoi... Je vais prendre une note au pif... Suspens ! Tiens ! Ce sera un cinq !

Russie : l'ambiance vaudra bien un huit. Je me suis bien amusé ce soir !

Chine : L'ambiance... je n'ai pas arrêté de me disputer avec l'autre anglais, ce sera un six !

Angleterre : pour l'ambiance, je ne te mets qu'un sept ! Pfff...

Amérique : La déco'.. ouais c'était joli, mais pas trop mon style; ce sera un six !

Russie ; pour la cuisine, tu mérites un beau neuf, c'était succulent !

Angleterre ; la décoration était très mignonne, ca vaut un huit...Grrr...

Nous n'avons plus qu'à faire la moyenne ! Suspens ! _( J'ai plus qu'à aller chercher ma calculatrice...)_

Et France obtient la superbe moyenne de sept sur dix ! _( Arrondi..Si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez recalculer, je suis sûr d'avoir bon, je l'ai refait trois fois ! )_


	3. Mardi  Welcome to London !

Bonjour tout le monde~

Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour l'énnoooorme retard que j'ai pris pour la publication de ce deuxième chapitre ! Vraiment ! Désolée, désolée, désolée !

En fait, j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec mon ancien ordinateur et je me suis trouvé dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre mes fanfictions... Encore désolée !

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Chapitre 2 – Londres, Angleterre.**

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi et nous sommes à Londres, et devinez quoi ? Il pleut ! Nous allons bientôt atteindre la demeure d'Arthur, notre cuisinier anglais. ( Oui, vous avez bien lu «cuisinier» et «anglais» dans la même phrase..) Que va-t-il nous préparer de bon ? Ha, on me signal que les pompiers viennent d'arriver et se tiennent prêt à intervenir ! Voici d'ailleurs le chef de la brigade :

- Ho, vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un anglais se risque à prépare quelque chose d'à peu près mangeable alors... Rien que chez moi, j'ai déjà du éteindre trois incendies ce mois-ci...

*me retourne vers la caméra*

- Un témoignage accablant, des pertes tragiques... que dire de plus ?

Nous sommes à présent devant le manoir d'Arthur.

* sonne à la porte en resserrant son nœud de cravate*

- _I am going !_

* me retourne vers la caméra en m'obligeant à préciser :*

- C'est bien lui !

*ouvre la porte*

- _Welcome to my home !_

_- _Merci Angleterre, alors que vas-tu nous préparer de... de bon ?

Menu d'Angleterre :

In the English countryside (or not...)

Apéritif :

brochettes de kipper

Entrée :

Seafood Pasty

Plat :

Cornish pasty à la sauce Worcestershire

Dessert :

Banoffee pie.

- Et bien, vu comme ça, ça à l'air délicieux !

- Merci.

- Oui... vu comme ça...

* se prend un coup de pied bien placé de la part du britannique *

- Il est grand temps que j'aille faire les courses, à tout à l'heure !

Mais le téléphone sonna...

- Grrr, avec un peu de malchance, ce sera...

- Bonjour, mon voisin d'outre-manche! s'écria le français.

- Bingo.. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? On se voit ce soir, ça peut pas attendre ?

- Justement, Je me suis un peu renseigné, à l'aide d'internet, sur les pratiques culinaires de ton pays...

- _And_ ?

- Et bien , j'ai été très choqué.

- _Why_ ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous bouffez des fayots et des œufs au plat le matin, et des fish and fchips, euh... chips and fchip... zut !

- «_Fish and Chips_.»

- Voilà ! Bref, vous mangez que de la merde, quoi...

- _Shut up_.

Bip bip bip...

- Quel _bastard_, mais quel _bastard_ !

Il attrapa sa liste de course et se précipita dehors.

Sept heures, les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Dans un état de stress continuel, il mélangeait la sauce _Worcestershire_ tout en regardant son horloge.

- Zut, zut et zut ! Courage c'est l'occasion de montrer au monde entier que les anglais ne sont pas des euh...nuls en cuisine !

La sonnette retentit, l'apéritif était prêt. Angleterre respira calmement, se regarda dans le miroir pour s'assurer que ses vêtements n'étaient ni froissés, ni sales. Tous était ok. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

France était adossé au mur, une rose dans la bouche, le regard sûr de lui que le _british_ détestait par dessus tout.

- Bonjour !

Bien qu'il n'en avait aucunes envies, il lui laissa la place en parfait gentleman qu'il était.

Francis se dévêtit lui-même et posa sa veste sur un fauteuil.

- C'est plus grand que je ne le pensais !

- Mmmh... assis-toi !

- Comme tu voudras...

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

- Je vais voir, toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est compris ?

- Oui, oui, répliqua le français avec un sourire bien trop long pour être totalement innocent.

- Mouais...

L'anglais se dirigea vers l'entrée, non sans jeter quelques coup d'œil au français. Celui-ci le remarqua.

- Ho... mais tu as peur que je m'échappe ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai un peu, une fois que tout le monde sera reparti, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, gloussa-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- _Shut up ! _T'as pas intérêt !

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il aperçu Chine, affichant un sourire maladroit semblant vouloir dire : Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Cependant, le chinois n'en fut pas moins poli.

- _Hello_, Chine ! Je t'en pris, entre.

- Merci.

L'asiatique rejoignit le français dans le salon et prit place à ses côtés. Ils se saluèrent brièvement.

Les minutes passèrent, et toujours aucune trace d'Amérique ou de Russie. L'anglais commençait à s'impatienter.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

- Calme-toi, Iggy. Ils se sont peut être tout simplement perdu... Les banlieues anglaises peuvent être vraiment très compliquées, parfois, voulu le rassurer le blond aux yeux bleus.

Angleterre le foudroya du regard.

- On pourrait peut être aller à leur rencontre ? Proposa Yang. Ils ne répondent pas sur leur portable.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva le français tout en enfilant son manteau.

Il traversa la pièce, suivi de près par Chine. Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, prêt à sortit mais ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent scotcher sur place.

- Mmmh...

France regarda à l'intérieur de la maison. Angleterre ne les avait pas suivi.

- … et bien, heureusement qu'Angleterre n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. Il aurait piquer une de ses crises...

- C'est clair, aru, acquiesça le chinois.

En effet, à quelques mètres de là, adossés à un mur, Amérique et Russie étaient en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale.

- Ha... la jeunesse...

- Tu peux parler, t'es jeune, toi, comparé à moi !

- C'est vrai... Bon. Russie, Amérique ! Ha c'est dingue, on allait à votre rencontre !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison et ajouta :

- Quelle coïncidence !

Les deux puissances mondiales cessèrent leur baisers passionnés et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- Bonjour France, Chine.

Russie et Amérique leur passèrent devant et entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Hey ! Angleterre ! On est là ! Appela l'américain.

- Ha, vous voilà !

On vit la tête de l'anglais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette.

- Venez-vous installez dans le salon, je vais servir l'apéritif !

Les convives prirent place sur les grands fauteuils du séjour. L'anglais les y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Francis sourit à son tour mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il sentait le mauvais coup arriver à vive allure...

- J'ai tout préparer pour l'activité ! Dit l'anglais en prenant place auprès de ses convives.

- Euh... Je le sens pas trop... murmura France pour lui-même. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Hin, hin... Vous le découvrirez par vous même, suivez-moi !

Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour se aller ouvrir une porte, avant de se retourner vers ses invités.

- Et ben quoi ?

Personne ne semblait vraiment motivé à l'idée de suivre l'anglais dans l'escalier lugubre qu'il désignait de sa main. France admirait la discussion, Chine sifflotait en regardant autour de lui, Amérique mangeait un hamburger, l'aire blasé et Russie avait le regard braqué sur Arthur, neutre comme à son habitude.

- Hey ! Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu ! France !

- Hein, quoi ?

Le blond sursauta avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Mais euh...

- Y a pas de «mais» ! Passe devant !

Francis se leva péniblement et rejoignit Arthur devant la porte. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers le reste des invités et d'esquisser un salut solennel. Enfin, il passa devant Arthur et emprunta les escaliers pour descendre au sous-sol. Il fut rapidement imiter par Amérique, Russie et enfin Chine qui se disait qu'avec ses deux géants, il ne risquait rien. C'est pas comme si il était incapable de se défendre mais les délires bizarres du britannique l'avait toujours un peu effrayé. Celui-ci fit un sourire satisfait avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, dans un grincement sinistre...

- Mais il fait tout noir ici !

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de trouver un interrupteur dans la seconde qui va suivre cette requête ?

- Kolkolkol !

- Ayaa ! Arrête avec ça, aru !

Brusquement, la pièce fut éclairée. Ils purent distinguer une silhouette qui leur tournait le dos à quelques mètre de là. Elle portait une longue cape noire à capuche . Enfin, le mystérieux personnage se retourna vers les quatre nations.

- _What the fuck_ ! S'écria Amérique en apercevant son ancien tuteur qui tenait un immense grimoire poussiéreux dans ses bras.

Le visage de France se décomposa. IL se retourna lentement vers la sortie et commença à courir au ralenti en murmurant aux autres :

- Courez !

Ils allaient commencer à lui emboîter le pas quand la porte se referma d'un seul coup. Effarés, ils se retournèrent vers leur hôte qui affichait une mine plus que satisfaite mais quelque peu contrarié.

- Alors ? On veut me fausser compagnie ? Dommage pour vous, j'ai bien envie d'essayer quelques tours de magie en votre compagnie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Hug...

Amérique fit un pas en avant et s'approcha de son tuteur. Il mit une main sur son épaule et prit un air sérieux.

- Angleterre... mon cher Angleterre... Ta mémoire de dinosaure doit te jouer des tours depuis le temps mais... devrons-nous, encore, te rappeler que cette... que la magie n'existe pas ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Crétin !

Il ouvrit son livre et le posa sur un énorme pupitre en bois avant de tourner délicatement les pages jaunes, vieillies par le temps.

- Alors...

Il regarda la page de droite, reporta son attention sur celle de gauche pour finalement revenir au tout début du livre avant de consulter le sommaire. Et tout ça sous regards désespérés que lui jetaient ses convives.

- Ha ! J'ai trouvé !

Il sortit une craie de sa poche et se mit à tracer des traits et des dessins au sol. Agacé, Russie se leva et vînt se placer à côté de l'anglais pour avoir une meilleure vue.

- Et qui comptes-tu invoquer cette fois-ci ? Je suis déjà là, da !

- C'est exacte... soupira Arthur. Mais la dernière fois c'était pas prévu que tu apparaissent... chuchota-il pour lui même.

Il termina ses étranges symboles dans la minute qui suivit et pria ses invités de prendre place autour du pictogramme, ce qu'ils virent rapidement, les ventres se faisant de plus en plus grondant..

- Qui vas-tu invoquer, aru ? Lui demanda le chinois, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien... Je pensais que vous choisirez vu que nous devons faire l'activité tous ensembles... Je veux dire... Il faut que vous participiez !

- Je vois... murmura Alfred. Bien ! Alors pour moi ce sera une vingtaine de hamburger saveur bacon, trois grandes frites, Cinq grands cocas et...

- Abruti ! Lui lança le russe en lui donnant un coup de robinet dans la nuque. .On doit choisir d'invoquer une personne !

- Je sais, s'écria France après quelques secondes de réflexion ! Il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps... elle me manque beaucoup...

Il se mit a fixer le britannique tristement. Celui-ci eut peur de comprendre et serra les dents.

- Non, France je ne peux pas invoquer J...

- Prusse ? Tu as un problème contre lui ? Lui demanda France soudainement énervé ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dissolution de la Prusse...

Arthur soupira de soulagement.

- Haa... Bien aucuns problèmes !

Chine se rapprocha silencieusement de Francis pour lui murmurer :

- Tu es conscient que les tours de magie d'Angleterre foirent les trois quarts du temps ?

- Ho que oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Wang !

- Bien je voulais juste m'en assurer, aru.

Il retourna à sa place en effectuant un pas rapide.

- Bien, on va commencer, annonça Angleterre.

Tous prirent place autour de pictogramme. Arthur prononça ce qui devait être une formule magique sous les regards à la fois médusés et inquiets de ses invités. Bientôt, le sol se mit à briller des rayons de lumières s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Angleterre parla plus rapidement et plus fort. Les visages des quatre spectateurs étaient très concentrés sur la suite des événements. Un instant, un souffle chaud les décoiffa et ils durent fermer les yeux tant la lumière était forte.

…

- Hein !

- Euh...

- Kolkolkol...

- Ha, ha, ha j'en étais sûr !

- Mince... J'ai dû me tromper dans la formule ! _Shit_ !

- Ho que oui... Et pas qu'un peu ! Se moqua le français en frottant sa veste recouverte de poussière. En effet, à la place du pictogramme, il n'y avait plus que le plancher froid et sombre. Autrement dit, rien ne s'était passé et ils étaient carrément retournés à la case départ.

Arthur se précipita sur son grimoire tandis que les quatre autres remontèrent les escaliers, blasés.

Uns fois dans la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent d'eux même autour de la grande table en chêne. Arthur les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est pas normal ! Il aurait DU se passer quelque chose !

- Mais oui mais chéri, mais oui... soupira France en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Sers-nous plutôt le vin, veux-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, l'anglais émit un faible grognement et partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

- Il est mignon... soupira Francis en dépliant une serviette sur ses genoux.

Russie leva la tête vers la décoration de table et prit en main une vieille boussole. Au centre, se trouvait une bouteille de verre qui contenait un magnifique galion pirate. Il y avait également une carte au trésor, une vieille plume coloré et des pierres précieuses posées ici et là.

- C'est vraiment magnifique... Soupira Francis, nostalgique.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal... Avoua Amérique en mordant dans son hamburger.

Chine et Russie approuvèrent également. Le changement de culture pouvait être parfois bénéfique.

De son côté, Arthur commençait à stresser sérieusement. Les brochettes de kipper étaient au four et il avait prit de l'avance sur le reste du repas mais... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Il en était sûr mais il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il avait vérifier les marmites maintes fois, contrôler le gaz, le four mais tout se passait bien. De plus, il y avait une très bonne odeur dans la pièce...

- Ca sent bon, constata Russie. Vous croyez qu'il a appelé un traiteur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Intervînt France. Il a beau ne pas savoir cuisiner, il a sa fierté ! Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà !

En effet, Arthur entra dans la pièce avec trois assiettes fumantes qu'il déposa devant France, Chine et Amérique. Il retourna en cuisine pour récupérer les deux manquantes.

- Et bien, et bien... murmura Francis en replaçant la serviette sur ses genoux. Il s'est surpassé Arthy !

Chaque assiette contenait quatre brochettes de viande superbement disposés en carré. Au milieu, il y avait quelques feuilles de salade. Arthur revînt avec les restes des assiettes et prit place auprès de ses convives.

Amérique le regardait gravement dans un silence presque religieux.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda l'anglais, irrité.

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en désignant son assiette du doigt.

- Ou... oui... Pourquoi ?

- Alors les miracles existent réellement... Dieu a fait de toi un surhomme, Angleterre !

- Et dire que j'avais préparé plein de d'excuses pour ne pas manger ta cuisine tout en restant poli...

- Hein ? Mais que... ? J'ai toujours très bien cuisiné ! Se défendit Arthy.

- Il est mignon... murmura le français en prenant une bouchée.

- …  
>- … ? Alors ?<p>

Le visage du français se figea et il articula avec difficulté :

- Autant son apparence laissait penser que ça pouvait tout à fait être comestible... Autant le goût de cette brochette vient de me prouver le contraire...

Arthur baissa la tête, découragé.

- Mais ch'est, genre, chuper bon ce truc ! S'écria Alfred en continuant de mâcher sous le regard désespéré de son ancien tuteur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, soupira l'anglais. Ha oui ! J'avais oublié que je t'avais transmis mon mauvais goût en cuisine, excuse-moi.

Les invités écarquillèrent les yeux simultanément. Arthur s'était... _excusé_... Mon dieu...

- Tu sais Arthur, commença Francis en prenant sa main entre les siennes. Tout le monde ici est conscient des efforts que tu as fais pour faire un bon repas. Et puis on en est qu'à l'entrée !

- T'as raison...

Mon dieu... Décidément, il n'allait vraiment pas bien...

Arthur prit tout de même une bouchée de son plat. Il reposa la baguette dans son assiette et se remit à sourire.

- Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi, hein ! C'est délicieux !

Amérique leva un sourcil et sortit un hamburger de sa poche. Arthur se leva et ramassa les assiettes – trois fois sur cinq intactes – des invités.

France profita de l'absence de l'anglais pour se lever et aller vérifier que les pompiers étaient bien prêt à intervenir à l'extérieur de la maison. Le plus lourd allait venir : le plat de résistance !

- Ma doue Beniget, comme dirait Bretagne, soupira France en se rasseyant.

Chine terminait ses prières et Russie fixait la porte de la cuisine pour guetter l'arrivée du... cuisinier.

Le dit-cuisinier arriva finalement au bout de dix minutes avec les assiettes. Russie fit une horrible grimace. Chine et France attendirent qu'il soit en cuisine pour donner leur avis.

- Nom de Dieu... jura France en examinant le contenu de son assiette. C'est quoi au juste, de la soupe, du poisson, de la viande ?

- J'en sais rien, aru...lui répondit Chine sur le point de pleurer. Je pensais avoir tout vu dans ma longue vie...

Angleterre revînt et posa le reste des assiettes sur la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sadique... se plaignit France.

Amérique daigna enfin poser son magazine pour participer à la découverte du plat. Quand il le vit il fit un grand sourire, laissa échappa un grand : « Ha ! Trop cool !» et y planta sa fourchette pour prendre une première bouchée. Les autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Alfred sourit d'avantage et se resservit. Quand il eut terminer, il regarda l'assiette de Russie à côté de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu manges pas ?

- Vas-y serre-toi ! Lui dit-il en poussant son assiette avec dégoût.

Arthur, tout en mangeant (car oui c'était mangeable !) surveillait du coin de l'œil son voisin de table qui semblait peu consentant à l'idée d'attaquer son plat. Quand il vit les deux yeux émeraudes qui pesaient sur lui, il prit sa fourchette et la planta dans un petit bout de cette étrange... liqueur ou mélange appelez ça comme vous voulez, qui glissa de sa fourchette pour retomber dans un petit clapotement dans son assiette et tout ça sous l'œil écœuré du blond. Mais rapidement, le grognement de l'anglais le fit accélérer la cadence. Il goutta donc à cette douteuse composition et se força à avalant d'un coup pour ne pas sentir le goût.

Alors qu'il allait fêter sa (première) victoire, entendit un bruit sourd. Il releva la tête et vit le chinois qui était tomber de sa chaise.

- Ho... il est tout jaune, constata Russie qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Non, ça c'est sa couleur naturelle, répliqua Alfred la bouche pleine. Il est plutôt verdâtre là...

Angleterre soupira, blasé tandis que Francis laissait tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette soudain prit de peur.

Dehors, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Les pompiers, ambulanciers et autres secours attendaient patiemment sous la pluie. Ils commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer et tout avait l'air de bien se passer à l'intérieur. Certains urgentistes jouaient aux cartes alors que d'autres se disputaient les boules d'un jeu de pétanque.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de la maison. Les pompiers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps de frapper.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix dans l'entrée.

A table, il n'y avait plus que Angleterre qui savourait un verre de rhum. Les invités étaient tous allongés dans les pommes soient en train de gémir de douleur tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens...

Jour funeste pour les pompiers qui durent évacuer tout ce petit monde à l'hôpital.

Même Alfred était tombé raide mort quand Arthur avait servi le dessert...

Honnêtement, quand vous connaissez la puissance déstructrice des repas anglais vous ne pouvez plus qualifier la bombe nucléaire «d'atomique»...

(Japon :

- Pardon?)

Mais le PIRE dans tout ça, c'était qu'Arthur ne comprenait VRAIMENT pas ce qui leur était arrivé... Ainsi, il éteignit les lumières et monta se coucher en se promettant qu'il passerait rendre visite à France le lendemain matin pour avoir des explications... et rien que ça !

Bien entendu, chers téléspectateurs, comprenez bien que dans ces conditions, il est impossible de faire le compte rendu des notes...

Bilan du repas d'Angleterre : Absence de données...

Plus tard dans la nuit survînt une apparition intéressante, dans la cave :

- Où … où suis-je ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Canada...

En espérant que ça vous ai plus ! A très bientôt~

Reviews ?


End file.
